Reach for the Star Girls
Reach for the Star Girls is the 18th episode of the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]]. Characters Featured Characters * Starfire * Stargirl Supporting Characters * Justice League ** Blue Beetle ** Green Lantern ** Geo-Force ** Star Sapphire ** Supergirl ** Superman ** White Lantern * Knights of Rao ** Static ** Toymaster * Teen Titans ** Nightwing ** Cyborg ** Raven ** Beast Boy ** Terra (also a member of the Knights of Rao) * Batgirl * Space Cabbie * Mk'Abee (frist appearance) * J'dah (frist appearance) Villains * Reach ** Beetle Queen / Maxima (first appearance as Beetle Queen) (flashback and main story) ** Black Beetle (flashback only) ** Reach Bugs * Gizmo Other Characters * Mogo the Living Planet (cameo) Summary Starfire has formed a new friendship with Stargirl and the two are enjoying a "Girls' Day Out" in Space. But the two put themselves in great danger when they become the primary targets of the Reach, now led by Maxima, who had overthrown Black Beetle and taken over his Scarab to become the monstrous "Beetle Queen", who seeks to convert the two as her "Reach Furies". The Titans end up getting help from Superman, Green Lantern, Star Sapphire and Blue Beetle to save the two girls and defeat the Reach. Plot The Titans are aided by Static, Toymaster and Blue Beetle in battling against Reach androids which took over Gizmo's latest invention and converted it as their own weapon. Just then, the robots are defeated by Starfire and the incoming Stargirl, who combine their might (despite having not tried before) to obliterate the machines. As the two girls rejoice over victory, a shadowed sinister figure watches them both through one of the destroyed robots yelling: "I want these two!". As their fellow Titans and the Justice Leaguers view the damaged robots in search of answers about their next moves on Earth, Starfire and Stargirl exchange very friendly complements over their performance. Stargirl suggests that they should rejoice with a Girls' Day Out in Space. Starfire accepts and the two take off. Along the way, the two enjoy themselves in a series of amusement events across Space (riding in a Space Roller Coaster projected by Mogo the Living Planet (who supports their fun), swimming in a water planet with Alien Whales and Dolphins, dancing with the Zaramons, etc.). Their fun is interrupted when another squadron of Reach warriors ambushes them in their Mother-ship, as their new leader, calling herself the "Beetle Queen", voices her plans to make the two girls her "Reach Furies". Starfire and Stargirl suddenly get help from Space Cabbie in evading the Reach Mother-ship as a chase across the galaxy issues. Meanwhile, on Earth, the heroes continue researching the mech until they are confronted by Black Beetle, who was stripped off his Scarab by Almeracian Queen Maxima, who turns out to be the current mastermind behind the Reach's rampage and the true identity of the Beetle Queen. Stunned by this, the heroes manage to take off in Space in search of the girls. Thanks to Cabbie's help, Starfire and Stargirl find a hideout in a unknown planet inhabited by a alien race of Tribes-people called the Hammer Tribe while Cabbie uses two mannequins resembling the two girls to bait the Reach away from them. There, the duo discover that the Hammer Tribe is in fear of the Reach since some of their technology fell in the hands of the Lizardriders, a band of raiders which ride on lizard-like horses. The two girls are found by the League and the Titans, who, after some long talk, agree to help the Tribe. The heroes defeat the Lizardriders and save their hostages, but are confronted by the Reach and their Queen, who were not fooled by Cabbie's act for too long. As Terra and Star Sapphire shield the Hammer Tribe, the Leaguers and the Titans battle the Reach bugs. Beetle Queen challenges Starfire and Stargirl in a fight and subdues them. As Stargirl apologizes Starfire for endangering her with her idea of the Girls' Day Out in Space, to which Starfire gently forgives her friend for, Beetle Queen attempts to absorb the power of the Star Staff, but fails when the Staff, which was another creation of the Guardians of Oa like the Green Lantern Power Rings, turns out to work only for those it chooses (just like a Lantern Ring which cannot be worn unless its bearer is chosen). Taking advantage of that, Starfire and Stargirl once again combine their might like they did before to defeat the Queen and separate Maxima from Black Beetle's Scarab. As Superman and Green Lantern take Maxima to Oa to stand trial, the people of the Hammer Tribe thank the heroes for their efforts before they leave home. There, Starfire and Stargirl exchange more friendly banters before they share a selfie together. Voice Cast * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Natalie Lander as Stargirl * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Scott Menville as Nightwing * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Tara Strong as Raven, Supergirl * George Newbern as Superman * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Jodi Benson as Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Sam Riegel as White Lantern * Antony Del Rio as Blue Beetle * Kath Soucie as Batgirl, J'dah * Jennifer Hale as Mk'Abee * Eric Bauza as Toymaster * Phil LaMarr as Static * Jason Spisak as Space Cabbie * April Stewart as Beetle Queen / Maxima * Troy Baker as Black Beetle * Candi Milo as Gizmo Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao